


Baby Benjen

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: There are many orphans in the North after the wars, and Jon would be more than happy to spend the rest of his life raising some with his lover.
Relationships: Satin Flowers/Jon Snow
Series: Tumblr fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Kudos: 49





	Baby Benjen

“They’re so small.” Jon said with wide eyes, looking down at the baby cradled in his arms, “Satin look.”

Satin dutifully looked down at the baby, but he didn’t seem to feel the same sense of awe that Jon did.

“Look!” Jon insisted, pulling back the baby’s wrappings to reveal a small hand, “Just look at how small his fingers are!”

Satin brushed a finger of his own over the babe’s cheek and a soppy smile found its way onto his face.

“They are tiny.” He agreed, and Jon took the adoration in his voice as a sign that Satin agreed with him on how perfect the babe was.

Jon could not keep his own soppy grin from his face, not at the sight of his lover and the babe. 

“Where are his parents?” Satin asked, withdrawing both in person and in manner, “Should you not return him to them?”

“His parents are gone.” Jon looked away from Satin’s knowing brown eyes, “His father died in the war and his mother died birthing him. He has no one.”

He kept his gaze firmly on the babe, away from the sympathy that would surely havebloomed in Satin’s eyes, focusing instead on the babe. 

The babe could almost have been his own and Satin’s, with dark curls and eyes as large and brown as Satin’s own. There were many orphans in the North, but this one had called out to him; this one had felt like he belonged there when Jon cradled him in his arms.

“What’s his name then?” Satin said softly, “What name have you given him?”

Jon looked up then, and met Satin’s gaze head on, “I thought to name him Benjen. Let my sisters name their children after my brothers and father, I would honour the uncle who died helping to defend against the Others.”

Satin reached out and curled a hand against Jon’s cheek, “I think that is a good name.”

Jon curled the babe closer into his body so he could place a hand of his own over Satin’s, holding it against his own cheek, “I will not keep him without your permission, not when I would have this babe have two parents. I fear I would struggle to raise a child alone.”

Satin’s eyes widened in shock, “You would ask me to raise a child with you? You would ask me to be with you openly, in front of the North and your siblings both?”

Jon made sure his eyes did not leave Satin’s, made sure his sincerity was obvious so no confusion could be taken, “I would. I would ask you to raise a child with me. I would ask you to raise as many children with me as our hearts might desire. I would ask you to marry me if such a thing was possible.”

Satin’s lips parted in shock, and Jon let his hand drop from his face.

“You mean that? Your truly mean that?” He whispered.

“Aye. I mean every word of it.” Jon said. 

He ensured the babe was safely held firm and stepped forwards so that he could better reach Satin’s face.

Jon pressed a kiss against his lips, allowing all the love and tenderness he felt to shine through it, allowing his sincerity and affection to be told that way, instead of with words which were fickle and could have many meanings.

Satin’s eyes were wide with love when Jon stepped back, “If you are sincere then I will raise the child with you, and should the day come that we might be wed, I will gladly take your cloak and declare my love to the whole world.”

Jon smiled and pulled Satin in for another kiss, perhaps there were more orphans that they could raise together. Perhaps he might even convince his siblings to let them wed.

For now though, for now he was content to merely be with Satin and their new son. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
